phallus
by fxgurl
Summary: tuhan sudah mencatat semuanya dan kita hanya perlu menjalanakannya. -unknown Vkook/Taekook/Taehyung X jungkook
**Phallus.**

(Lambang lingga)

 **Author : fvck'em a.k.a liana**

 **Pair :**

 **KIM TAEHYUNG (V)**

 **X**

 **JEON JUNGKOOK (JEONGGUK)**

 **Rate : T – M**

 **Length : Chapter**

 **Summary :**

Tuhan sudah menulis setiap kisah kita dalam buku catatanya, kita hanya tinggal menjalaninya dengan menambahkan sedikit atau bahkan tumpukan dosa, ataupun dengan sedikit atau banyak tumpukan kebaikan

 **Warning :**

Boys Love, AU, Mafia

 **Note :**

Murni pemikiran liana.

Ga niat jiplak manapun atau cerita apapun

Jika ada kesamaan sifat tokoh plot atau semacamnya itu tidak di sengaja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PHALLUS.**

Namaku Jeon jungkook.

Pria kelahiran tanah busan, tepat 25 tahun yang lalu aku di lahirkan di sana, dari rahim seorang _Aphrodite_ dunia.

Kim hanna ketua Mafia, Seorang ibu 6 anak dengan paras yang yah aku yakin remaja jaman sekarang pun masih tergila gila akan pesonanya, dan yah FYI ibu ku merahasiakan seluruh identitas anaknya, menutup rapat semua oknum yang bersangkutan dengan anaknya dengan kertas kertas biadab benama **"Won"** itu.

Aku hidup di sebuah flat sederhana seorang diri, heol tentu saja mana mungkin adik maupun kakak - kakak ku mau tinggal di tempat seperti ini?

Mencari uang sendiri melakukan apa apa sendiri? Mereka pasti memilih tinggal di kerajaan mereka.

Yah rumah ibuku, peninggalan ayahku,

Jangan berfikir aku di terlantarkan oleh orang tua ku, sial mana mungkin ibuku setega itu pada darah dagingnya, aku yang memilih jalan ini, aku rasa mandiri lebih _menantang_ di banding hidup dengan uang ibuku terus menerus, huftt lagi pula ku rasa itu uang rakyat yang anak buahnya rampas dengan paksa.

Aah, kembali ke pokok cerita, beberapa bulan yang lalu aku pindah ke seoul

Melamar kerja pada perusahaan tekhnologi yang cukup yah besar dan terkenal se-antero negeri ini

Dengan CEO muda berbakat yang di gilai wanita manapun, cih bahkan aku muak dengan kelakuan nya yang dingin dan sok arrogant itu.

Dan jangan lupakan si arrogant itu kekasih ku.

Dan yeah ngomong ngomong soal hal itu, sekarang sudah jam HELL YEAH JAM 07.30 PAGI

" brengsek aku kesiangan lagi" jungkook menggerutu pelan merapihkan pakaiannya, lalu berjalan ke arah dapur meletakan mangkuk bekas sarapannya

 _ **Ting tong**_

Jungkook melenggang kearah pintu utama flat nya beberapa kali sempat melirik intercomnya

Menatap dari layar intercom, pemandangan seorang pria yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya tengah beberpa kali menatap ke arah intercomnya

Megecek jam pada arloji _**Alexandre christie**_ hitamnya, lalu mengeluarkan ponsel _**Gold limited editionnya dengan lambang apel yang sedikit di gigit**_ _**pada pojok kanan nya**_

Jungkook terkikik puas menyantap pemandangan raut kesal pria itu, tanpa berniat membukakan pintu itu,

 _ **KLING~**_

Satu notifikasi masuk kedalam jajaran pemberitahuan ponsel putihnya, jungkook merogoh saku celananya

 _ **FROM : Mongie~**_

 _ **Bukakan pintunya atau akan ku buat kau tidak bisa berjalan hingga minggu depan,**_

 _ **Dan kupastikan kau tidak akan melihat matahari bersinar selama seminggu penuh**_

Jungkook melenggang membuka pintu flatnya, Yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah sosok pria terbalut Jas kerja keluaran _**yves saint laurent**_ di padu-padankan dengan kemeja _**Dior**_ putih di dalamnya lengkap dengan dasi kerjanya, pantofel hitam rancangan _**stefano bemer shoes**_ menghiasi kaki pria di depannya dengan begitu apik.

Belum lagi celana bahan yang pas dikaki pria itu memberi kesan mewah tersendiri,

" sebenarnya dia itu niat pergi berkerja atau pamer pakaian sih?" jungkook membatin melihat penampilan pria itu dari atas sampai bawah

" berhenti menatapku seperti itu, matamu sepeti ingin terlepas dari sarangnya kau tau?" suara husky itu menyapa gendang telinga jungkook

" cih" jungkook hanya mendecih sebagai balasan dari perkataan pria itu, lalu berjalan duluan keluar dari flat nya menuju basement meningalkan sosok pria tegap itu

" GAH! JEON" pria itu berteria memanggil jungkook yang kian menjauh meninggalkannya

 _ **TBC/DELETE**_

 _ **Sorry for many typo**_

 _ **Entah kenapa niat write apa jadi write apa dan cerita 12:30 sama arrogant bener bener ga ada ide buat nerusinnya dan ceritanya juga hilang dari akun huhu**_

 _ **Dan never can be I juga bakal segera Chap 1**_

 _ **And last mind RnR?**_

 _ **Bogor, 06-april -2016**_

 _ **-apriliana**_


End file.
